<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One last time? Together. by Jin_is_a_flower</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26156638">One last time? Together.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jin_is_a_flower/pseuds/Jin_is_a_flower'>Jin_is_a_flower</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Endgame SteveTony fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Avengers: Endgame - SteveTony Prompt Party, Brutasha - Freeform, F/M, Fix-It, Gay, How Do I Tag, Hurt Tony Stark, I Tried, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Marvel Universe, Minor Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Natasha Romanov &amp; Tony Stark Friendship, Parent Tony Stark, Sad, SteveTony, Stony - Freeform, Tony Stark Has A Heart, morgan and peter needs their dad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:42:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26156638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jin_is_a_flower/pseuds/Jin_is_a_flower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Now it was not unnatural for something to go wrong on a mission for the Avengers. But that does not make it ideal. So here they were, Steve and Tony. In New Jersey in 1970 looking for the tesseract having no clue where it truly is. Now Steve trusted Tony. Of course, he did. But he was also growing frustrated with fact that he was alone looking around for some Pym-particles that he had no goddamn clue where. In 1970. So, to say the least, he was very annoyed.<br/>A.K.A The first Endgame one shot is a series of five. they are all sad and gay.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Endgame SteveTony fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One last time? Together.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning: It is very sad. so beware!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Now it was not unnatural for something to go wrong on a mission for the Avengers. But that does not make it ideal. So here they were, Steve and Tony. In New Jersey in 1970 looking for the tesseract having no clue where it truly is. Now Steve trusted Tony. Of course, he did. But he was also growing frustrated with fact that he was alone looking around for some Pym-particles that he had no goddamn clue where. In 1970. So, to say the least, he was very annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>Tony on the other hand was running around underground, looking for a glowing blue cube. So, it should not be this hard trying to find it, but oh boy was he surprised. Now Tony did end up finding the Tesseract, and Steve did end up getting Pym-particles. But something felt off. It felt almost to easy. Now it was not a surprise that the lady in the elevator had alerted some of the guards. but that just meant they had to get back sooner then later. So now they had to find some way to get out without getting spotted or caught, and it was going okay. That is until they both ran into people from the past. Steve saw Peggy. God, she was still as beautiful as ever. Her hair was still the same beautiful brown locks that he had remembered, although now he could spot some grey hairs in between. He wanted to say something. To make her notice that he was there. That he was alive. But he knew he couldn’t do that to her. She had moved on. She had her own life, and Steve had his. He took one last look at her before he left the room. He quickly put on the sunglasses before anyone would notice him again.</p><p>Tony on the other hand stumbled into his dad. Such perfect timing. Now his father seemed weird. He seemed, almost happy. Which is far from how Tony remembered him. They got to talking and when Howard asked for his name he panicked. Shit, like what was he supposed to say? He stuttered out Howard Potts. Nailed it. He thought to himself. They got to talking a little about themselves. And they way Tony heard Howard talking about how excited he was to become a parent it all clicked for him. Howard never hated him, he just got so absorbed into his work that he forgot that Tony was the real reason why he was working so hard. So, he could have a good life. Tony gave ended up giving his own father some advice and a hug. Which usually isn’t something you would expect from Iron man himself.</p><p> </p><p>Steve and Tony meet up outside of the shield facility. They catch up a little as they put the Pym-particles in place. They set the time on their “watch” and head home.</p><p> </p><p>When they reach back to the Avengers compound there is a little silence until Tony speaks “did we get them all?” and Rhodey replied with “are you saying this actually worked?” with a little laugther to his voice. That is until Clint fell to the floor as Bruce asks “Clint, where’s Nat?” Clint didn’t respond and could barely even look at Bruce in that moment. But the silence said everything they all needed to know. Bruce fell to the floor, as his body couldn’t handle the news. He was heartbroken. The love of his life was gone.</p><p> </p><p>The remaining original Avengers met up on a pier near the compound. Bruce wasn’t even looking at them, and Tony understood why. All of them did. But Tony had been the one Bruce had talked with about Nat. asking for advice and everything. Tony would always slide hints to Nat about Bruce’s longstanding crush and everything. Nat obviously picked up on it quickly and they both fell more in love with each other. Truth be told everyone heard them when they were staying at Clint’s farm. And after Bruce disappeared after Ultron, she never was the same again. The mood was chilling and heartbreaking. Tony speaks up after a little “Do we know if she had any family?” to which he heard Steve reply “Yeah, us” Thor walked over towards Tony as he is clearly in denial “Why are we acting like she’s dead? We have the stones right as long as we have the stones we can get her back” “It can’t be undone” the voice came from Clint. Thor laughs and Tony immediately started to feel uncomfortable. He was worried the rest of his friends where going to fight, and neither of them where in the mindset to think rationally.</p><p>“It was supposed to be me” Clint said firmly “she sacrificed herself for that goddamn stone, she bet her life on it!” and that’s when Bruce lost it. All control, gone. He grabbed one of the benches and threw it as hard as he could into the lake. He then turned around calmly his voice breaking as he says “she’s not coming back, we have to make it worth it…we have to”</p><p>And he was right. She isn’t coming back. Tony felt Steve stand up behind him but he was to scared to face him right now, he didn’t know why. He just knew that he couldn’t face him. Then Steve’s softly spoken voice said, “we will.” Confirming to Bruce that she will not be forgotten and that she didn’t die in vain. With that they all went back to the compound.</p><p> </p><p>That night Tony couldn’t sleep. He had just gotten of the phone with Pepper and Morgan telling them about the news about Auntie Nat. Peps and Morgan where both heartbroken about the news and he swear he saw Pepper cry. Morgan didn’t fully understand it yet, but once it hit her, she wouldn’t stop crying. After they had hung up Tony had done his usual night routine yet, he was still restless. At 2:43 he was still restless. So, he got out of bed and went to the room at the end of the hall. He knocked on the door and patiently waited. He heard someone shift inside the room and heavy footsteps walking towards the door. When the door opened Steve peeked out of the room “Tony is everything okay?” Tony looked up at him and then looked down. Steve knew immediately what Tony needed, he opened the door wider and let Tony inside. Tony walked in and went straight to lay down under the cover in the bed. Steve closed the door and crawled back into bed laying down next to Tony pulling him into his embrace. Tony closed his eyes as he let the tears quietly fall down his cheeks “Morgan cried” Tony said quietly. Steve pulled him closer knowing how much Nat was adored by Morgan. She was Tony’s closest friend along with Rhodey and Happy after all. Not to mention Morgan’s godmother.</p><p>They stayed in that position for a while, Steve feeling Tony slowly calming down. God, the amount of pressure that was on him, he couldn’t even begin to imagine. Having to be a Father, Husband and dedicate his life to keeping the planet safe and healthy as an Avenger. Not to mention having to fight against his PTSD. Steve was very proud of him, but also very worried that Tony might be at a breaking point. He loved Tony, he truly did, and he didn’t want to lose him as well.</p><p> </p><p>They where all standing in Tony’s lab, discussing who should be the one to undo the snap. Thor was asking if he could do it, heck he was begging Tony, wanting, needing a purpose. Tony knew exactly what Thor was going through, heck he could smell the alcohol and he could feel by first glance at Thor that he was struggling with his Depression and PTSD. The feeling of failure was weighing so much on him. But he couldn’t let Thor do it. He wasn’t mentally stable enough, and he knew it would completely break Thor’s mind into pieces. God or not, he was still very vulnerable. Tony gave Thor the much-needed hug that he deserved. As Bruce emerged from the corner of the room “I gotta be me, this is what I was created for” and so Bruce did it, Tony looked at him sternly knowing everyone was looking at him “Don’t change anything from the past five years. We are just bringing the people back.” Bruce nodded and put on the gauntlet. Everyone suited up and Bruce snapped his finger.</p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately, it turns out that Nebula wasn’t their Nebula and she had opened the quantum portal again, letting Thanos from another timeline find them. He blew up the compound and as everyone was scrambling to get free from the ruins. Tony was wondering around looking for Steve, when he finally found Steve, he was unconscious. “Come on buddy wake up!” Tony raised his voice and kneeled next to Steve. Steve finally gained conscious and gasped for air as he heard Tony’s voice again “That’s my man” Steve sat up and Tony looked him and said firmly but with a tease in his voice “you lose this again, and I’m keeping it” “what happened Steve asked looking around at the ruins. “you mess with time it tends to mess back” Tony replied. They both got up and walked towards where Thor was standing. They were looking out onto the ruins of the compound and throwing comments to each other Tony looked at Steve and said "One last time?" Steve looked back at him and replied "Together" he took Tony's hand as they all finally decided to walk down and fight Thanos. It felt like a CD repeating it self over and over again. They took some hits. He took some hits. Steve ended up proving himself worthy and wielding Mjölnir. They all kept Thanos at bay. But they where losing, fast and hard. That is until the rest of the Avengers, the ones that they had lost came to help them with the thanks of Dr. Strange. Everyone assembled around and behind Steve when he said the famous line. “Avengers” there was a moment of silent and you just hear the heavy breathing coming from everything one “Assemble” he finally finished. They were fighting up and down, left and right. Everyone was everywhere. Tony and Peter reunited with a hug and a few tears. Steve saw them from afar and felt pure joy for Tony. He knew this was what made it all worth it for Tony. And seeing Tony happy made Steve feel so much better.</p><p> </p><p>Carol was fighting Thanos now trying to keep him from snapping. But with use of the power stone he got her pushed off. Tony looked over at Dr. Strange. Strange put up a single finger and he knew exactly what that meant. This was it. This was the end of the line for him. Tony flew up and got the Stones from Thanos with him knowing. Thanos pushes him to the ground as he says, “I am inevitable” But as he snaps his fingers. Nothing happens. Until he looks over at the glow in front of him. He knew that it was over. Tony felt the tears in his eyes, but he had to be strong. For Morgan and Peter. For Pepper, Happy, Rhodey. For Natasha. For Steve. He hold his hand up and simple said “and i..am..Iron Man” as he snaps his fingers.</p><p> </p><p>Steve hurried over to where Tony lay. Pepper, Rhodey and Peter already there saying their goodbyes and crying. “Steve..” He heard a soft and very weak voice say. Steve hurried over to Tony’s side and held his hand immediately. “I’m here, I’m right here Sweetheart” he whispered to Tony. He knew he was crying. He knew this was gonna be the last time he ever got to hold Tony. But he wasn’t ready to say goodbye. He had so much he needed to make up for. “Hey Cap, don’t cry... I’m going to be okay. Look at me... it’s okay. We did it” Steve smiled sadly and pulled tony into his lap so he could hold him even closer “you can rest now Tones, I’m right here. I love you so much” Tony smiled as he heard Steve speak. He was happy that Steve was the last voice he ever got to hear. He was right. He could finally rest.</p><p>Steve broke down as soon as he could feel Tony’s body go lifeless. There was just quiet.</p><p> </p><p>No other sound but Steve’s crying.</p><p> </p><p>After the funeral Steve was sent back in time to give back the stones. Sam, Bucky and Bruce waiting for him. But when he didn’t show up, they all freaked out. Until they looked over at the bench by the lake. Sam went over and Steve made him the next Captain America. Sam looked at the wedding ring on Steve’s hand and simply said “are you gonna tell me about her?” Steve smiled and said “sit down and I’ll tell you all about <strong><em>him</em></strong><em>”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Fin.</em> </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>